The Perfect Love aka Cinta yang Sempurna
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The jet twins helped two humans for being friends once again. Jetfire/OC/OC/Jetstorm friendship, Jetfire/Jetstorm, Sari/OC, OC/OC.


**The Perfect Love aka Cinta yang Sempurna  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Requested fic. The friendship of two guys with the jet-twins between them. Based from 'Cinta yang Sempurna' (The Perfect Love) by 6ixth Sense feat. Noe**

**Admitter: English is my second language. Don't tell me that my English is so bad.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

* * *

There were two guys walked along the street of Detroit city. They were Aiman and Bambang. They were students from Detroit International College which they were studying in Robotic Engineering Course. There were some differences between them. Aiman came from Malaysia while Bambang came from Indonesia. They were meet from one social website then they were shared their feelings such as love and friendship, their life experience and so on. Until they were offered into the same college, that make both of them make their friendship closer.

Until......

Bambang pulled Aiman's hand to bring him somewhere.  
"Bambang, why are you pulling me like this?" asked Aiman.  
"Actually, I want to show you something," said Bambang. That makes Aiman felt curious.  
Bambang and Aiman arrived at one place. They saw one American girl stared at them.  
"What the kind this mean?" sighed Aiman. "Hey, Nora!" He screamed toward that girl.  
"You know her, Aiman?" asked Bambang.  
"Yeah, she's my girlfriend,"  
That make Bambang shocked. "But I knew her first before you!"  
"No way! I knew her first!!"  
"hey, what's going on here?" asked Nora, Bambang and Aiman's classmate.  
"Listen here, Bambang. Nora want to cheat you that she is still single even... she had a boyfriend as me!" scolded Aiman.  
"So, you want to prove that Nora is my girlfriend?" scolded Bambang.  
"Yeah,"  
Both of them muted for a while.  
"Okay, from now......" aid Bambang. "We're not friends anymore!!"  
"Bambang!" Nora shocked.  
"You, shut up, Nora!" Bambang pulled her hand away from the scene. Then, Aiman pulled her another hand toward him.  
"Why are you pulled her hand? You want to get your relationship with this girl?" scolded Bambang.  
"She's my girlfriend, idiot!!" scolded Aiman.  
"How dare you said like that to your friend to me!"  
"We're not friends, Bambang. As you said recently,"  
Bambang leave the scene without looking backward toward the rest. Aiman walked away from Nora and moved to his room.

Nora was standing there at all. The rain was falling down, make her in wetness. **Were they fighting due to me? I knew I shouldn't accept Bambang's proposal to be his friend. Aiman knew it as he thought I being unfaithful to him with Bambang. Oh, God. Please help me, what am I want to do now..... They're best friends since they were in college. I need to do something!**

Meanwhile, in Aiman's room, he watched out over the window while he was in front of computer to write his assingnment.** Bambang, my friend... Ah! Ignore him!! He said he don't want to be my friend anymore! Just ignoring that guy, Aiman. I don't think so. I have more friends in this college. Yeah, friends are thousands, lovers only one, right?**

In Bambang's room, he sat in one cafe in the city, drinking a hot chocolate drink. He drank it slowly as it was so hot and released his long breathe.** Aiman...Aiman.... I don't mind if he don't want to be my friend anymore. Yeah, he's so sucks.** He looked down to the cup, a half of chocolate drink was still in it. He remembered of Aiman, then he shook his head and trying to forget him.

* * *

At the next day...... at the college.  
It was 10. 30 AM. Nora was standing there to wait for someone. She zoomed her eyes in and out to find her friend that she need her for help. Until then,... there was one 19 year old girl walked downstairs and ran toward Nora. She was Sari Sumdac.  
"Hey, Sari! Come here!!' screamed Nora.  
"Why are you asking me here?" asked Sari.  
"I have one problem, but I don't want to tell you what is it,"  
"Just tell me. Maybe I can help you,"  
"But...." Nora muted for a while. "Can we go somewhere else? Can we get a drink?"  
"Sure,"  
"Hi, Nora!" said Aiman suddenly, tapped her shoulder from behind. "And hi, too, Sari,"  
"Hi, Aiman," replied Sari, insincerely.  
"Hey, why both of you looking moody here? Are you sick?" asked Aiman.  
"No," said Nora. "But I felt of something wrong with you, Aiman,"  
"What's that?" asked Aiman.  
"Where's Bambang? I haven't see him since this morning,"  
"Why are you asking me of him? He's gone,"  
"Aiman, how could you said like that! Bambang is your friend," scolded Sari.  
"Bambang and I were break-up!!" scolded Aiman.  
Nora and Sari shocked and gasped.  
"Aiman!!!" screamed both of the girls.

Then, there were two jets arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Hi, Sari," said Jetfire.  
"Hi, Nora," said Jetstorm.  
"Hi, jet-twins," said Sari and Nora.  
Jetfire looked over surrounding. "Brother, who is that guy?"  
"Maybe he's a Decepticon or he worked with the Decepticon," said Jetstorm.  
"Get him!!" The jet twins are trying to grab Aiman and fighted each other but Sari stopped them with throwing them an energy blast.  
"STOP!" screamed Sari. "Aiman is my friend with Nora. Don't think that he is a Decepticon or anything else,"  
"Okay..." sighed the jet twins.  
"Aiman, I want to ask you, why you've break-up with Bambang even you're a best friend?" asked Jetfire.  
"I think they've their fight before," said Jetstorm.  
"I don't ask you, brother,"  
"But is that wrong if I told him the truth?"  
"Okay, okay.... both of you are Jetfire and Jetstorm, right?" asked Aiman.  
The jet twin nodded their head confidently.  
"Okay, I want to tell you that I broke up with Bambang as he took my girlfriend, Nora from me! Then, he sworn that he don't want to be my friend anymore. That's all,"  
"You broke up with Bambang because of that issue?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah," replied Aiman.  
"That's bad story, Aiman. You need to apology to him," said Jetfire.  
"Yeah, but he also need to apology to you too," said Jetstorm.  
"I don't want!" said Aiman.  
That make Sari and Nora whispered something. Then, Sari whispered something to the jet twin.  
"Okay, we meet at Feel it Cafe. 5 PM," said Sari.  
"Allright," said Aiman. "See you there,"  
Aiman and Nora walked away from the scene to their room. The jet twins transformed into the jet mode, Jetfire opened the passenger case and Sari moved up to him. That jets flied up back to the base.

* * *

4. 55 PM, Feel it Cafe.  
Aiman sat down at one seat of one table. He booked one table for him, Sari and Nora. While he waited for them, he drank a cup of cappucino. There, he heard of one sigh from the nearby table. Bambang was there. He complained of anything alone. **Aiman! He thought I'm of what? I'm just want to tell him that Nora and I were....  
**Aiman moved up from his seat, tapped Bambang from behind,  
"Friend!" screamed Aiman. "Long time no see,"  
"Long time no see?" Bambang woke up from his seat. "I should to say like that!"  
"Why are you looking so mad, Bambang? Can we discuss together of this?"  
"I don't want it as long as you having a relationship with Nora!"  
"So, what?"  
"Break up with her!!"  
That make Aiman and Bambang fighted at the scene, never surrender to their friend.

Then, Nora and Sari rushed there, stopped them from keep fighting.  
"Aiman, are you not shame as you've fighting with your own friend?" scodled Nora.

Then, the jets arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Okay, it's time to talk," said Jetfire.  
"No fighting scene this time," said Jetstorm.  
Sari stared toward them, winked. Jetfire thumbed up, ready for their plan.

"Aiman, can you follow me?" asked Jetfire. Aiman looked at Nora, she nodded her head, thus he surrender to that Autobot. Jetfire transformed into the vehicle mode, opened his seat to Aiman and Nora. Both of them moved into that jet and then, it flied away from the scene.  
Only Bambang, Sari and Jetstorm were there.  
"Where is that jet (Jetfire) take them go?" asked Bambang.  
"It's a secret," said Sari.  
'Hey! You still want to keep this small issue as a secret, robot girl!!"  
"Hey! Bambang, I know what are you want to do right now," said Jetstorm.  
That make Bambang felt ashame, apologised to Sari. "Okay ,girl. I'm sorry,"  
"Next time, don't do that again," said Sari.  
"Thanks," then, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Please!!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Okay, cases closed!!" said Jetstorm, then he transformed into the jet mode, opened the seat to Bambang and Sari, they were moving up to that jet. A few minutes later, it took off from the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one place in Detroit city,  
Jetfire arrived at the scene, Aiman and Nora moved out from that jet, then it transformed into the robot mode.  
"Why are you take us here?" asked Aiman.  
"I want to tell you that..." said Jetfire.  
"I know! Sari planned all of this and she forced Bambang and I..."  
"Aiman, stop! Let Jetfire tell us first," said Nora.  
"Allright," sighed Aiman.  
"I want to tell you, do you still want to be Bambang's friend?" asked Jetfire.  
"No.... yeah,"  
"You missed him?"  
Aiman nodded his head, weakily.  
"I'm really missed Bambang. We're best friends previously. And... it was a history,"

Meanwhile, Jetstorm arrive at another place in Detroit city, transformed into the robot mode. Bambang and Sari were standing there.  
"Bambang, I want to ask you something, do you regret of your act while you broke up with Aiman?" asked Jetstorm.  
Bambang stared at somewhere else. Sari tried to persuade him.  
"Come on, Indonesian guy. Jetstorm want to ask you something," persuaded Sari.  
"Okay," said Bambang. " you can ask me of anything, as you not to ask about my friendship between Aiman and I..."  
"Aiman?" said him again. Jetstorm and Sari shocked of him.  
"I'm really regret as I broke up with Aiman," said Bambang. "Since I broke up with him, my life is really empty. I don't know why am I said like that to him, just because of one small matter, we fighted and broke-up,"  
"So, you're realised??" asked Jetstorm.  
"Yeah, I'm really regret,"  
Then, Jetstorm took Bambang up to his hand and took up right to him. They're looking over their eyes together.  
"Promise to apology to Aiman and be friend with him?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Promise," said Bambang.  
"Nice guy," said Sari.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Terbawa aku dalam rasa  
Yang selama ini terlupa  
Ooohhh Ooooh  
Mungkinkah ini cinta..._

(Translated in English)  
_I've brought in one feel  
that I've forgotten since then  
oh... oh....  
Is this called love?_

"I want to meet Aiman once again. I want to apology to him," said Bambang.  
"Let's go," said Jetstorm.  
Jetstorm transformed into the jet mode, and took both of the humans away.  
In their way, Bambang looked out to the window as he thought of Aiman, his best friend. **I'm really miss you, Aiman. I hope you can forgive me.  
**"Bambang, are you alive here?" asked Sari.  
'I'm here, Why?" asked Bambang,  
"What are you thinknig for?"  
"Nothing. I'm thinking of Aiman. How does he now?"

Back to Aiman....  
"I'm really want to meet Bambang. I hope he realied what does he done to me and Nora," said Aiman.  
"Don't be too rushy, Aiman," said Nora.  
"Yeah, Nora's right," said Jetfire.  
"Hey! Why are you depend over her?" asked Aiman.  
"Oh, no!" Jetfire sighed.  
"Okay, take me to see Bambang,"  
"I know it, boy. Here I come!!"  
Jetfire transformed into the jet mode, took both of that humans away from the scene.

In their way, Jetfire contacted his twin.  
"Brother, how about your task?" asked Jetfire.  
"It's okay, brother. How about you?" said Jetstorm.  
"Me too. Everything's done,"  
"Would you want to meet me at the usual place?"  
"Sure,"  
That call ended.  
"You called whom?" asked Aiman.  
"My twin. He want to meet us at the usual place," said Jetfire.  
"U..usual place? Where is the place? I'm really scared,"  
"Don't be afraid, Aiman. Nothing that can scared you," said Nora.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku cuba  
untuk mencari  
Kemana aku telah pergi  
Ooohh Oooh  
Mungkin ini semua mimpi_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart tried  
to find  
where am I going  
oh... oh....  
Maybe it was a dream_

"I don't know what I've done..." said Aiman. "But I want to see Bambang once again,"

At the Autobot base....  
The jets arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode. Aiman and Bambang were running toward their friend, then they hugged each other.  
"Aiman, please forgive me as I've took your girlfriend from you," said Bambang.  
"That's okay, Bambang. I forgiving you," said Aiman.  
Nora and Sari were standing there, clapping their hand.  
"Everything is done," said Nora.  
"And they're become friends again," said Sari.  
"And we?" asked the jet twins.  
"You're still the twins, you know?" asked Nora.  
Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed to the scene.  
"Hey, Sari! Where are you going recently?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why are you asking her? You should to ask us," said Jetfire.  
"We helped two humans for being friends again," said Jetstorm.  
"I see..." said Bumblebee.

Aiman and Bambang were walking upstairs to the top floor of the base. Jetfire and Jetstorm followed them from behind.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hanya ilusi  
Cinta yang menipu  
Keindahan yang semu  
Semua hanya palsu  
Keindahan semu  
Semua hanya palsu_

(Translated in English)  
_It only an illusion  
Love had cheated  
the beautiness at all  
All of them are fake  
Beautiness at all  
All of them are fake_

They sat on the top of the base, looked over the blue sky."  
"Brother, why are we here?" asked Jetfire.  
"We have something that we need to know," said Jetstorm.  
"And... why am I always never apart from Bambang?" asked Aiman.  
"And why am I really need him so much?" asked Bambang.  
Nora and Sari walked toward them.  
"Actually, every human here are pairing each other. They're need to be in pairing," said Nora.

"So?" asked Aiman.  
"Just one thing that I want to say,. Please forgive me," said Bambang, hugged him.  
"I forgive you, Bambang. My friend,"  
"But I think it's not over yet," said Sari.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Bambang, why are you in love with Nora?" asked Aiman.  
"I'm just want to be her friend," said Bambang.  
"Now, I know..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bawa aku  
Kepada MU  
Keindahan yang tak semu  
Peluk aku  
Jangan pernah  
Kau biarkan  
Ku terlupa pada Mu  
Kasihku tempatku mengadu  
Takkan ada cinta yang bisa sempurna  
Selain kepadaMu  
Kepada MU..._

(Translated in English)  
_Take me  
to you  
The beautiness that I never been  
Hug me  
Never  
you to release  
me for forget to you  
My love, places for me to talk  
There never be a perfect love  
unless you  
to you_

That night, Aiman and Bambang were in the jet twin's room.  
"Bambang, I accept your apology as you've took Nora from me," said Aiman.  
"Thanks once again, Aiman. But..." asaid Bambang.  
"What?"  
"Why am I so stupid?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Jetfire and Jetstorm rushed there.  
"I know what are you thinking for," said Jetfire.  
"You're really loving each other, right?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Like us, brother," Jetfire kissed his twin.  
"Me too, brother," Jetstorm replied his kiss.  
That makes that two humans felt ashame. **That twins are really loving each other. But why are we not, we're friends from the different countries and....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hanya ilusi  
Cinta yang menipu  
Keindahan yang semu  
Semua hanya palsu  
Keindahan semu  
Semua hanya palsu  
Ooohh Oooh_

(Translated in English)  
_It only an illusion  
Love had cheated  
the beautiness at all  
All of them are fake  
Beautiness at all  
All of them are fake_

"Aiman!" said Nora suddenly.  
"Nora, why are you come here?" asked Aiman.  
"Actually, Sari told me that Bambang likes her, is that true?"  
That makes Bambang shocked. How could this happen to me?  
"Okay, what does she said is really true. But.... I'm never in love with her," said Bambang.  
Sari walked toward him and hugged him. "I'm really missed you, Indonesian guy,"  
"Oh, no!! Please, Sari!"  
The jet twins laughhed him. "You say you want a girlfriend, right? So, Sari will be your girlfriend,"  
"Or.. toyfriend!!"  
"You shut up!!" scolded Bambang, leaved the scene. Aiman followed him from behind.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bawa aku (Bawa aku)  
Kepada MU (Kapada MU)  
Keindahan (Keindahan) yang tak semu (yang tak semu)  
Peluk aku (Peluk aku)  
Jangan pernah (Jangan pernah)  
Kau biarkan (Ku biarkan)  
Ku terlupa pada Nya_

(Translated in English)  
_Take me (take me)  
to you (to you)  
The beautiness (beautiness) that I never been (never seen)  
Hug me (hug me)  
Never (never to)  
you to release (to release)  
me for forget you_

"Bambang!! Wait for me!" screamed Aiman,. Bambang stood there as he thought that Sari was such a cheap-girl.  
"Let me alone," said Bambang. "Shameless girl. How dare she told Nora that I liked her,"  
"But if you're really loves Nora before, why you refused Sari? I want you to tell me,"  
"Okay... I'm just want Nora as my friend, yeah, you're her girlfriend, so I just want to be her firend at all. But I think Sari and I are just friends,"  
"But Nora told me that you kissed Sari, why?"  
Bambang muted for a while.  
Sari walked toward there. "Bambang, are you hate me?"  
Bambang shocked, trying to find her but she's gone. "Sari? Is that you?"

"No," said Jetfire.  
"She's not there. It's only us," said Jetstorm.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bawa aku  
Kepada MU  
Keindahan yang tak semu  
Peluk aku  
Jangan pernah  
Kau biarkan  
Ku terlupa..._

(Translated in English)  
_Take me  
to you  
The beautiness that I never been  
Hug me  
Never  
you to release  
I forgot it...._

"Oh ,mean!!" said Bambang. "I'm always lost of everything in my life. I lost Nora, I''m almost lost my best friend, Aiman and now... I lost Sari!!" He ran toward the jet twin's room thus he grabbed something, it was a rope and stood on one closet. He wanted to kill himself!! Aiman rushed there thus he stopped his friend from keep killing himself.  
"Bambang, Stop!!!" screamed Aiman.  
"Let me go, Aiman. I'm nothing. I'm sucks!" said Bambang.  
"No ,you're not sucks,"  
"Yeah, Aiman's right. You're the best, Bambang," said Jetfire.  
"Yeah, brother. Bambang, you're still get Sari after this," said Jetstorm.  
"But how?" asked Bambang.  
Jetstorm whispered something to Bambang. Jetfire and Aiman discussed something until Nora came there.  
"Aiman, Sari is sulked," said Nora.  
"See? Bambang, this is your oppurtunity to tell your affection to her," said Jetstorm.  
"But..." Bambang scared.  
"Don't be scared, boy. If we're scared, we cannot reached here," said Jetfire.  
Bambang walked away from that room as he want to meet Sari and persuade her.

Sari cried in her room, she thought that Bambang hated her.

"Sari," said Bambang, then he walked back to the jet twin's room before Jetstorm and Jetfire forced him to do so.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bawa aku  
Kepada MU  
Keindahan yang tak semu  
Peluk aku  
Jangan pernah  
Kau biarkan  
Ku terlupa pada Mu  
Kasihku tempatku mengadu  
Takkan ada cinta yang bisa sempurna  
Selain kepadaMu...  
Kepada MU..._

(Translated in English)  
_Take me  
to you  
The beautiness that I never been  
Hug me  
Never  
you to release  
me for forget to you  
My love, places for me to talk  
There never be a perfect love  
unless you  
to you_

"Bambang?" Sari shocked.  
"Actually, I want to apologize as I hurted you... Please forgive me," said Bambang.  
Sari walked toward him and hugged him. "Thanks, Bambang. I'll forgive you. I'm really love you,"  
"Oh,, girl..."  
That make Aiman, Nora, Jetfire and Jetstorm rushed there, clapping their hand. Both of them are shocked.  
"Hey!" screamed Bambang. "How could you,"  
"You're shocked?" asked Aiman.  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't be sulked, Indonesian guy. We're just want to test you," said Sari.  
"Test for what?"  
"Test you as you can tell the truth or not," said Nora.  
"And don't forget, don't make a small matter as the big reason for break up. You and Aiman are good friends," said Jetfire.  
"And we're good twins," said Jetstorm.  
"From now, nothing that can keep his/her feeling him/her self," said Nora.  
"The short word, it's over," said Aiman.  
Bambang hugged Sari softly and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you, Sari,"  
"I love you too, Indonesian guy,"  
All of them sighed, really excited of that scene.

* * *

11. oo PM, Autobot base.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm were at the top floor of the building. They're talknig of something.  
"Brother," said Jetfire.  
"What?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Today, we helped two human for being a friend again, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Brother!"  
"What are you talking for, brother?"  
"Are you serious? You're looking like Bambang!"  
"Sorry, brother,"  
"I'm not forgiving you, brother,"  
"But why are you told Bambang to apologize to Aiman and Sari?""  
Jetfire muted for a while. "Okay, brother. I'll forgive you,"  
"Are you serious?" asked Jetstorm.  
Jetfire nodded his head.  
"Good twin," Jetstorm kissed his twin.  
"Thanks, brother. I love you," Jetfire replied his kiss.  
"And the next day will be a perfect day for both of us and that two guys,"  
"And they've their own perfect love. And so we are,"

Meanwhile, Aiman and Bambang were ready for take a nap. Aiman slept on the top side of the twin-bed while Bambang in the bottom one.  
"Good night, Bambang, best friend," said Aiman.  
"Good night to you, Aiman," said Bambang.  
Before they're going to sleep, Aiman switched off the light. They're get their perfect dream. Aiman dreamt that he had a good relationship with Bambang as friends and his romance with Nora. Bambang dreamt that he had a good relationship with Aiman as friends and his romance with Sari. Also the jet twins make a fuss between them, but that two humans canntot be friends again if they're not helping them.

The End

Moral Value: Forgiveness can return our friendship?

**Sorry for the bad story, Vel Aquiel. But this is what am I want to write for. Whatever, Enjoy!!  
**


End file.
